Taste
by Maaya
Summary: A Valentine's Day ficlet. Goku seems to be stalked by someone who intends to drive him crazy with all those gifts. HomuraxGoku


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. ; P The lyrics in the beginning are sung by Lorna Vallings.  
  
I wasn't going to write a Valentine's Day fic, but I guess Kracken's GW Valentine fic inspired me. So I tried to write a GW one myself (it *is* my biggest and favourite fandom after all) but it turned out to be very similar to all the other Gundam Wing Valentine ficlets out there. So I decided to try a Saiyuki one instead. And since my favourite pairing is Sanzo/Goku, I wanted to write one of those.  
  
..........and then my mind went blank.  
  
Instead, an idea for a Homura/Goku fic appeared in my mind. Blame it on the wonderful D chan, for writing such amazing Homura/Goku stories.  
  
***  
  
Taste by Maaya  
  
***  
  
//'If I could have just a breath of you, would you, could you infect me?'//  
  
-Taste by Lorna Vallings  
  
They would be leaving the inn early this morning, a fact Goku wished didn't exist. But he had still, for reasons unknown, woken up before any of the other members of the party and was now wandering around aimlessly, bored without anyone to talk with. The sun had only just risen above the mountains surrounding the village and the light was refreshed, not at all like the orange/red light that had been the night before. There were not many people around at this time of the morning either, so the place was strangely quiet. Not lonely-quiet, but peacefully quiet. Goku found that he enjoyed it quite a lot. Maybe he should rise early more often?  
  
On second thoughts...Nah. How much he would ever enjoy this peace, he enjoyed sleeping even more.  
  
He was growing hungry, but Sanzo wasn't around with his golden card to buy food. Oh well, he was used to having to wait for food anyway. Without being able to eat, he somehow ended up in his hotel room again, and he flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling bored to death.  
  
A knock on the door was heard.  
  
Goku blinked. Someone was knocking on his door? Who could it be? Not Sanzo, because the monk would never search out Goku's company other than if the boy had overslept and the other was waiting in the jeep. But now he hadn't overslept, and Sanzo's knocks were usually loud and annoyed anyway. It couldn't be Gojyo either, because the red-haired water sprite never knocked; only rushed inside uninvited. And Hakkai...well, Hakkai knocked politely once or twice before announcing that it was he, and that he was going to enter.  
  
So who could be knocking now? It was a firm knock, firm and steady, but strangely anonymous.  
  
"Who is it?" Goku called and sat up.  
  
The knocking stopped.  
  
Shrugging, the boy stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it cautiously and peeked around, but was surprised to find there was no one there. Geez. Then, his eyes fell onto the floor, where one stray red rose was laying. Goku blinked and picked it up, scrutinizing it carefully. It was one of those roses that were either without thorns, or had had them removed, and the red colour was so dark it was almost black. Around the stem was a white card tied with a golden thread. He read it curiously.  
  
'Happy Valentines Day, Son Goku', it said in elegant hand-writing. The boy turned it over, but couldn't see the sender's name anywhere.  
  
As he was standing there, staring at the rose stupidly, a door further down the hallway opened and a certain water spirit stepped out. He yawned widely and scratched his head, before he spotted Goku. "Oy, monkey! What have you got there?"  
  
"None of your business!" The younger boy snapped, embarrassedly doing a half-hearted attempt at hiding the rose behind his back though he knew that the kappa had already seen it. But Gojyo came up to him and snatched it.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day..." He read aloud and laughed. "Hey, you got a Valentine present, monkey! Who would ever considering to give *you* one?"  
  
"I don't know!" Goku made an attempt to grab it, but Gojyo held it up higher, out of his reach. Damn that idiot for being taller than him, anyway! "Hey, give it here!"  
  
"I didn't know you knew anyone around here." Gojyo continued to muse aloud, deliberately teasing him. "We arrived late yesterday night and went to bed...and none of us would write 'Son Goku' on a card. Also, no one of the guys would ever consider giving you a card and besides, Sanzo and Hakkai don't write like that...ooof!"  
  
The last statement was more from the hit Goku had suddenly given his stomach, than from his annoying musings. The shorter boy used the moment of his older comrade's pain to snatch the rose out of his loosened grip, and he disappeared into his room again, locking the door behind him.  
  
In safety, he leaned against the door with a sigh and wondered, who in hell had given him that rose?  
  
***  
  
"So, Goku, Gojyo told me someone gave you a rose. Any idea who it was?" Hakkai smiled.  
  
They were in the jeep. Sanzo was sleeping away in the front, and Goku and Gojyo had, for once taken a pause in their fighting. At the mere mention of the rose, Goku grew annoyed.  
  
"No - I have no idea!" He kicked Gojyo's shin as the older man began to sing in a low voice about secret girlfrie~nds. What could have been the start of yet another argument, though, was interrupted when Hakuryu suddenly stopped, sending the two back-seat occupant flying forwards and grabbing the back of the front-seats to keep from falling off. Sanzo was rudely thrown into the land of the living by hitting his head against the front.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Ouch." The monkey boy grabbed his head he had unfortunately hit against Gojyo's. "What happened? Why did we stop?"  
  
Hakkai rubbed his chest where he had hit the steering wheel, wincing. "There's something on the road."  
  
"Eh? What?" Gojyo raised his throbbing head to look out.  
  
There, on the road, stood a lone package, shaped like a pink heart. A single card was lying on it, and written on it was a text, which he could read even from this distance.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Son Goku."  
  
***  
  
Goku was in a bad mood. The water sprite's constant teasing didn't help to ease his mood one bit. Throughout the day, they had encountered no less than *seven* Valentine presents, all addressed to him, sent by an anonymous person. Finally, when they drove through a town, Sanzo called the day to an end, saying he was tired of finding gifts everywhere. He had prayed for four rooms at an inn, and isolated himself in one of them for the rest of the evening.  
  
The monkey boy supposed the should be a little flattered at the obvious attention he got from...whoever it now was, but all he could really feel was frustration. So, someone liked him. Someone who was sending him gifts. He could live with that. But why in hell did this someone give him such...girly gifts!? A rose, a heart-shaped box with even more heart-shaped chocolates (those had been kind of good by the way), a card with cheesy love poems....nothing useful, only embarrassingly, overly romantic stuff Goku didn't like. He was a boy, for goddess' sake - and a teenage boy on top of that! Teenage boys did *not* receive hearts and roses.  
  
He stomped up to his room and opened the door....  
  
...and immediately stopped. And blinked. Just for the sake of it, he closed the door and opened it again, begging to whatever god listening that he was dreaming. But no, he wasn't.  
  
Some heart-shaped, red-coloured candles were lit in the room, (which smelled faintly by incense, by the way) and rose-petals were strategically spread around on the floor to give it a romantic appearance. On the bed (which had a bedspread with hearts on it) lay yet another box with his name on it.  
  
"...the hell." Goku muttered, braced himself for another sickeningly sweet present, and went to open the box. Logic said he should just throw it away, but he was too curious (though disgusted) to do that. It was smaller than the other presents so far, he noted when he unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a small, heart shaped diamond on a golden necklace. He had to admit, it *was* kind of beautiful, but he growled in frustration none the less.  
  
"Don't you like it?" A smooth voice from behind asked suddenly, teasing. The boy turned around quickly, and was met by the sight of...Homura standing in the doorway, smirking in that self-assured way he often did.  
  
"It's...you." Goku stated flatly, but recovered quickly. "You! What do you mean by sending me all those things!?" He emphasised 'things' by waving around with the newly received necklace in one hand.  
  
"I thought you might need a little attention, Son Goku." Homura was clearly amused. No, more than amused. Goku could bet he saw how the god had to bite his lip to keep himself from outright laughing.  
  
"Let me tell you this once-" Goku snapped. "I. Am. Not. A. Girl. I do not like all this romantic stuff. I do not like roses. I do not like pink. I do not like hearts..."  
  
"But you like chocolate." Homura quipped in between the words.  
  
"...chocolate maybe, but I do still not...mmph!"  
  
The boy was silenced by a pair of lips that suddenly covered his, demanding an entry. He allowed Homura's tongue into his mouth dazedly, absently noting that the older man had eaten chocolate sometime before, because he tasted of mint and plain chocolate. He...liked it.  
  
When Homura broke removed his lips, Goku was breathing heavily, face warm and lips swollen.  
  
"But you liked that, didn't you?" Homura asked, still amused. Goku nodded mutely.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Goku?" It was Hakkai.  
  
"Well." Homura smirked, not betraying any emotions other than a slight disappointment and even more amusement. "I guess we'll have to continue this later, Son Goku. I'll see you when that time comes."  
  
And with that, he disappeared.  
  
Behind Goku, who was staring into nowhere, Hakkai entered.  
  
"Goku...oh my."  
  
Great. Now he had to explain not only his red cheeks and swollen lips, but also the state his room was in.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Silly, yes. I've drunk chocolate coffee and eaten muffins. OOC, yup. It's a parody, it's allowed to be. Crappy, yeah. Have no excuse for that. But if you liked/disliked it, please review?  
  
I am amazingly bad at writing lemons, so don't expect me to write a sequel. Though, if you are somewhat good at writing smut and are interested in writing a Homura/Goku lemon for the story, please mail me?  
  
Cheers  
  
Maaya 


End file.
